thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderCubs - Part II
ThunderCubs - Part II is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 6, 1988. Summary While making preparations to travel to New Thundera to rescue the Snarfs enslaved by Mumm-Ra, the ThunderCats are shocked to learn about the dangerous new geographical and climatic regions that the planet has developed. Story The ThunderCats arrive in the ThunderTank to rescue Lynx-O, WilyKit, and WilyKat from the Lunataks’ clutches. One blast from the Sword of Omens destroys the Luna Tacker, freeing the three ThunderCats and sending Red Eye and Tug-Mug fleeing. Inside Sky-Tomb, the Luna does not appreciate Vultureman blaming the Lunataks for their plan’s failure and has him thrown out of their fortress. The Mutant, having overheard the ThunderCats’ plan to pursue Mumm-Ra to New Thundera, decides to throw a wrench in the Cats’ mission and hopefully get in Mumm-Ra’s good books. He immediately heads to Castle Plun-Darr and begins working on the damaged RatStar, much to the bewilderment of the other Mutants. From the information obtained by the Braille Board, the ThunderCats learn that areas of New Thundera are under the direct influence of the Moons of Plun-Darr, giving them the same characteristics as the individual moons. The ThunderCats decide to make new equipment such as Night Vision Goggles, Anti-Gravity Boots and Thermal Suits in order to be able to survive and explore these treacherous areas. With the Feliner’s booster rockets completed, the ThundeCats take off for New Thundera but encounter Vultureman and Slithe in the RatStar. The Mutants fire at the Feliner, paralyzing all the ThunderCats inside. Snarf manages to place the Sword of Omens in Lion-O’s hand and he uses it to break free from static state and frees the others as well. He then turns the sword on the RatStar, blasting the vehicle and sending it crashing on to Hook Mountain. At that point the Cats receive a transmission from Lynx-O who informs them that the increased volcanic activity on New Thundera indicates that Mumm-Ra has most likely obtained the Sword of Plun-Darr. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia *Tygra mentions that New Thundera is half a Thunderian Eon from Third Earth. It is not known how many of our light years make up a Thunderian Eon. *The episode debuts a new take-off ramp which the Feliner uses as a runway. Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 001.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 002.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 003.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 004.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 005.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 006.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 007.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 008.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 009.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 010.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 011.jpg ThunderCubs - Part 2 - 012.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCubs - Part II on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 3 (ThunderCats 1980s)